


the sparkle in your eyes

by fivour



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivour/pseuds/fivour
Summary: Ever since Reiji saw his folder of sketches, he's insisted on Ranmaru drawing him.It'll be fun. Don'tcha wanna stare at me for hours?





	the sparkle in your eyes

Ever since Reiji saw his folder of sketches, he's insisted on Ranmaru drawing him. _It'll be fun. Don'tcha wanna stare at me for hours?_

Yes. Yes, he did. But Ranmaru wasn't any good at it. He did it for stress relief and hid it for a reason.

Or so he says, even though he's enjoying it. He never draws this big — Reiji asked him if he'd do it on a bigger paper, so he could frame it — and rarely feels so nervous about it. But Reiji's sweet little smile and his constant reassurance makes his stomach feel less tight.

He didn't know how capable of staying still Reiji was until now. It's an hour or so before Ranmaru's done, and Reiji springs up immediately to come look. So much for final touches.

Reiji throws his arms around Ranmaru's shoulders, and he can feel his cheek against his as he smiles. "Just a little Rembrandt, aren't you?" He teases.

"Shut up," Ranmaru looks away, but a faint smile forces its way onto his face. "It's not that good."

"Hm. I don't agree," Reiji kisses his cheek, only making his embarrassment worse. "It's going right in the living room!"

"Like hell it is."

"Suck it up. My _wonderful_ boyfriend drew me a _wonderful_ portrait and _I'm_ hanging it up," he insists. "Or, you are. I'm not tall enough."

Ranmaru snorts. "That I agree with."

"Watch it, you ass," Reiji narrows his eyes in fake anger. It only takes a couple seconds for both of them to start grinning.

"You watch it. Callin' me names like that."

"Uh huh."

"I'll tell Ai."

"Uh huh."

"I'll have him beat your ass."

Reiji drops his head into Ranmaru's shoulder, laughing. Ranmaru twists around to face him better when he raises his head, catching him in a kiss.

Reiji's mood is contagious, as it normally is. The bassist feels warm just looking at the goofy grin on his face, hearing his cute little giggles as he tries to stop laughing.

"I appreciate you making me this," Reiji tells him, once he's settled down. "It's really good."

"It's nothin'," he says, toying with the pencil in his hands. "It's only good 'cause it's you."

This makes Reiji blush, and he can't hide his smile. "That's too cute. I think you're getting sick."

Ranmaru chuckles. "_Lovesick._"

"Oh my God," Reiji whines, thwapping him on the head. "You're horrible."

"I learned it from you," Ranmaru promises.

**Author's Note:**

> not enough people talk about ranmaru being good at art and it upsets me deeply
> 
> anyhow fluff to apologize for what i may or may not be posting soon


End file.
